I Was Walking Down The Street One Day...
by Irie Yurika
Summary: Dedicated to those people who like what I write...it's a short weird thing. Vegeta and his family cameos. ^_^ You don't even have to review this one!


I Was Walking Down The Street One Day...  
  
Author's Note:   
  
Hello! Bonjour! Guten tag! Ahn Yeong! Konnichi wa! Nihao ma! Buenos dias!   
  
This is dedicated to those people who actually read and enjoy my fanfiction!! ^_^ Thanks for all your support!!   
  
  
And without further ado...I Was Walking Down The Street One Day...  
  
  
I was walking down the street one day, minding my own business when...  
  
"Hey there," called a man dressed all in black. "Aren't you that person that writes for fanfiction.net?"  
  
Beings that I never put up a picture of myself on ff.net, only a Harry Potter picture I drew and edited...  
  
"Uh, one of the many thousands, yes," I replied.   
  
"Well, you're under arrest!" he yelled, brandishing a set of handcuffs.  
  
"WHAT?" I yelped.  
  
"For copyright infringement," the man said, pinning me against a wall. "You wrote Anne Rice fanfiction, didn't you?"  
  
Wait a minnit! "I never wrote Anne Rice fanfiction!" I screamed, struggling. "I've only written Dragonball Z fanfiction...I swear it! I swear it on my liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!!"   
  
"Oh," he said. He undid the handcuffs. "My mistake. Sorry, miss." And with that, the man dressed all in black ran off, yelling at someone, "Hey there! Are you that person that..."   
  
Of all things to go through!  
  
I continued walking down the street, minding my own business, when...  
  
"Oh my gosh!" a woman dressed in paisley clothes gasped. "Aren't you that person that writes Dragonball Z fanfiction of fanfiction.net?"  
  
Beings...  
  
"Uh, one of the many hundreds, yes," I replied.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAH I LOVE YOU!! I READ ALL YOUR FANFICTION!!!!! I ESPECIALLY LOVE THE ONE ABOUT CHI-CHI GOING BONKERS BECAUSE SHE ATE A FUNNY MUSHROOM THAT GREW OUT OF GOKU'S EAR!!!!"  
  
Huh? I never wrote fanfiction that had Chi-chi going bonkers because she ate a funny mushroom that grew out of Goku's ear. "I think you have the wrong person," I said. "I never wrote fanfiction that had Chi-chi going bonkers because she ate a funny mushroom that grew out of Goku's ear."   
  
"Oh," she said, looking disappointed. "Wrong person then. What did you write? I probably read it; I read all Dragonball Z fanfiction!" She looked at me expectantly.  
  
"Um," I said, thinking. "I wrote one called Falling Leaves, a Bulma-Vegeta get-together fanfiction...she tries to commit suicide in it."  
  
The lady in paisley clothes looked disappointed. "Never read it. Sorry." And with that, she walked away, yelling, "Oh my gosh! Aren't you that person that..."  
  
So, I went on walking down the street, still minding my own business, when...  
  
"Excuse me," said a woman about my age, maybe 19 or 20, dressed in pretty hip clothes. "Aren't you that person that writes fanfiction that portray Vegeta as being a normal father?"  
  
Beings...  
  
"Uh, one of the many, yes," I replied.  
  
SLAP!! She had slapped me! "I hate your fanfiction!! You should never write fanfiction that portray Vegeta as being a normal father because he isn't!! He's not a normal father and I can't believe you'd even try to write something like that how dare you!!!!"   
  
"But I wrote a couple where he isn't being normal..." I said quickly.   
  
She slapped me again!! "JUST A COUPLE??? You stink!! I'm going to leave you really horrible, mean and cruel reviews!!!!" And with that, she walked away, yelling, "Excuse me! Aren't you that..."  
  
Rubbing my bruised cheek, I kept on walking down the street, continuing to mind my own business, when...  
  
"Pardon," said a man in his early twenties. "Aren't you that person that writes fanfiction on fanfiction.net almost everyday?"   
  
Beings...  
  
"Um, yes," I replied, cringing, just in case he was going to hurt me. "I do write fanfiction on fanfiction.net almost everyday."  
  
The man shook his head. "Tsk. Don't you have a job? Get a life!" And with that, he walked away, calling, "Pardon! Aren't you that..."  
  
Sniffling and wiping away some tears, I walked down the street, minding my own business, when...  
  
"Hi!" said a fifteen-year old girl. "Aren't you that...?"  
  
That's DOES IT!! "No!! I don't write Anne Rice fanfiction!! No!! I never wrote fanfiction that had Chi-chi going bonkers because she ate a funny mushroom that grew out of Goku's ear!! Yes!! I am one of thos people that write fanfiction that portray Vegeta as being a normal father!! And YES!! I DO WRITE FOR FANFICTION.NET NEARLY EVERYDAY, I DON'T HAVE A JOB OR A LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FOR ME LATELY???"  
  
"Uh," the girl said, surprised. "I just wanted to tell you I really like your fanfiction, especially Falling Leaves, and wanted to know when the next chapter was going to be up...?"  
  
Oh. Did I feel stupid. "Um, the next chapter should be up in a couple of days..."  
  
"Great! I have you on Author Alert so I should know. Thanks!!" And with that, she walked away.  
  
Instead of continuing to walk down the street, I stopped at a cafe, opened up my laptop, and started on the final chapter of Falling Leaves. A waitress walked by, so I asked her a question.  
  
"How come there are so many people around here asking about fanfiction and fanfiction.net?"  
  
Instead of answering, she dropped a napkin next to my diet ginger ale. The napkin read:  
  
"Welcome to Fanfictionville: Population, 38,000+ and Growing"  
  
Oh.   
  
Then I heard a faint rumbling outside.  
  
"Uh no," the patrons inside the cafe groaned.   
  
BAAAAAAAAAAM!! The doors of Cafe Fanfiction flew open. In marched a variety of people, including...oh my gosh!  
  
Squall from Final Fantasy 8!! Ranma from, well Ranma!! Various Harry Potter characters! Others I didn't recognize!! And, believe it or not, the entire Vegeta-family clan!! And they were headed towards ME!!  
  
"YOU!" Vegeta snarled. "I never read Bra stories from the Pink Fairy Book!!"  
  
"I never tried to commit suicide!! Who the heck is Takeshi Nitsubishi???" yelled Bulma.  
  
"I do NOT call my father, 'Papa,' you stupid git!!" screamed Bra.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty cute," said Trunks.  
  
"Huh? HEY!!" Trunks screamed. "I never said you were cute!!!"  
  
I picked up my laptop and ran for my life. The Vegeta family rushed at me, throwing at me anything they could get their hands on. Sticks...stones...dogs...cats...fire hydrants...  
  
Finally, gasping for breath, I fumbled for my keys and opened the door to my little cottage in the woods.   
  
I sat down, trying to calm down. I then opened my laptop, checked my e-mail (no new reviews today) and finally opened Notepad (I don't like using Microsoft Word to write my stories) and continued the final chapter of Falling Leaves.  
  
  
The End....?  
  
Not quite.  
  
The Vegeta family was banging at my door. "OPEN UP!! OPEN UP!! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!!"  
  
I hid under the covers.  
  
The End. Really.  
  
  
Did you guys like it? It's really weird and stupid, I know.   
  
Coming soon: The final chapter of Falling Leaves (really) and a new series that will circle around my two favorite young couples, Trunks/Pan and Goten/Bra, called   
"Simplicity and Sexuality, Sensibility and Sensuality." (Can you tell my the title it's going to be lemony fresh? Hehe!)  
  
  
  



End file.
